


Supernatural- the play

by Merliquin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, Shakespeare, seasons 1-3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merliquin/pseuds/Merliquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come all you who seek tragedy,<br/>This tale of brothers sets our stage,<br/>The elder, Dean, with loyalty<br/>The younger, Sam, with hidden rage"</p><p>What if Supernatural was a play? more specifically, what if it was a play in the style of Shakespeare?<br/>Because honestly, we've got the makings of a fantastic Shakespearean tragedy all laid out for us. </p><p>This is what it might look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I plead temporary insanity

_the stage is blank,a woman in black robes appears from the center curtains._

IMPALAS. Two brothers bring this tale to light. Two brothers bring this song to bear.  
The elder, Dean, proud and loyal above all things.  
The younger, Samuel, strong and wise, but longing to be heard.  
I, Impalas, the silent watcher, guardian and guide, shall divulge this story of strife and woe.  
Look now, for the players have come to set the scene, and through their actions, our story first unfolds.

_the players come forward. A scrim is set up with a light behind. A shadow play is performed as Impalas declaims._

IMPALAS  
Come all you who seek tragedy,  
This tale of brothers sets our stage,  
The elder, Dean, with loyalty  
The younger, Sam, with hidden rage

As babes they lived as all do live,  
with Mother and father to guide and care,  
A father, once kind whose love did give  
to a mother so gentle and ever so fair.

In fair Laurencia their days were spent,  
For none had felt the evil loom.  
Until one night a demon went  
into young samuel's darkened room. 

His mother, brave and fair was she,  
could do naught to escape the spell.  
The demon laughed with malice, he  
had marked her soul to burn in hell. 

To late to save his wife, John came,  
the demon's work had twice been done,  
For Mary's body burst in flames,  
and John could do naught else but run. 

Both Dean and Samuel's lives were spared,  
they quick escaped the firey haze,  
and at the hellish sight they stared,  
their mother lost in crackling blaze. 

Three lives were twisted in that night,  
and fates were torn and then were sealed.  
A father grows to rage and fight  
against a wound that can't be healed.

And Dean will learn his father's ways,  
become a soldier, he will hide  
the terror of those early days  
and lock his sorrow deep inside. 

But Samuel he will never know  
his mother's love, He only sees  
the gulf between his father grow  
until one day he finally flees. 

Then boys are men for years have past  
and now at last we set our scene,  
As Samuel has escaped at last  
and lives the life he once had dreamed. 

While John and Dean still carry on  
to find the dreadful demon's lair,  
At Stamford Sam's new life does dawn.  
He'll forge a path that's free from care.

For Sam is safe, he does believe  
and looks to future plans in cheer.  
But on this night, All Hallow's eve  
His destined fate is drawing near. 

_Impalas leaves the stage. the players draw the scrim aside. Exeunt_


	2. Act 1. Scene 1 "Our father is missing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel has made a new life for himself at Stamford, but when his brother comes to him and seeks his aid, he must decide where his heart truly lies.

AT THE UNIVERSITY

JESSICA  
Come, Samuel, Come! The night is young and there are tales to weave and songs to sing before all is said and done. All Hallow's Eve is upon us and you and I must make merry

SAMUEL  
You know how little I care for this eve. Indeed, I am truly loath to enjoy it. 

JESSICA  
So you have mentioned many times before. Like an old crone muttering her displeasure. Nay, do not look at me in such a way. I love you, fool! And truly, I wish to share this night with you in all it's jubilee.

SAMUEL  
My love for you goes beyond my hatred for this night. Come then, drag me through the streets and guide me as you will. Your sway over my soul is complete and true. 

JESSICA  
Naturally, this is so! Come then, before the night wanes into day while we stand here chattering. Listen to the bells, Samuel! They both ward away evil and sing praises to you and your wisdom. Long and tireless have you studied. We must celebrate!

SAMUEL  
I do rejoice with you. Long has this moment been on my mind. It has been always both longing and dream of mine to learn the Law and fight for justice. Too often mercy and justice are left neglected on the streets, while bitterness and strife go free.

JESSICA  
You shall have all the wisdom of Artemis on your side, and I shall be th owl perching on your shoulder, whispering words of comfort and joy.

SAMUEL  
You are no owl, drab and paltry that they are. You are a Phoenix, bright and scalding, and the heat of your passion melts me into madness at every turn. 

JESSICA  
Stay off your flattering words! Hurry now, dress in apparel befitting this night or I fear we shall never leave this room. 

SAMUEL  
There is plenty to entertain us here, I would rather we stay. 

JESSICA   
Nay Samuel, You have already given in to my silver and persistent tongue. We are going. Dress yourself and hurry! I will not wait long.  
(Exeunt Jessica)

SAMUEL  
Oh, dear one. Soon you will truly know the passion that burns in my breast for you. There is nothing I would deny you, though it bids me leave my room on this unholiest of nights. Hark! A noise I hear outside the window?   
(Enter Dean from the window)

SAMUEL  
Stay back Cur! Who dares to enter this house unasked for and unwanted?  
(They Fight)

DEAN  
Raise not your sword at me brother, it is I! Have the years flown so fast that I am a stranger in your eyes? Nay, that cannot be. It has not been so long that you would forget my face. 

SAMUEL  
Brother! It is you. Forgive me. The moonlight is dim and I confess I was lost in the labyrinth of my thoughts. 

DEAN   
Indeed. But it pleases me that you can still wield the sword as well as the pen. 

SAMUEL   
But brother, why are you here? And why choose such mercurial ways to make yourself known to me? 

DEAN  
In truth, it was caution that led me to enter by the window. Things are not as they once were, and I had cause to find you swift and without detection. 

SAMUEL  
What could it be that has caused such a caution in your step?

(Enter Jessica)

JESSICA   
Samuel, I will not be swayed. Let us leave now or else I shall... And who is this who has take over your attention so swiftly? 

SAMUEL  
Apologies my love. My brother has made himself known to me in a most unusual fashion and has brought news that I must hear. 

DEAN  
Ah, Jessica, your face is astounding and indeed far more beautiful then my brother deserves. However, I must speak with him in words that he alone can here. 

JESSICA  
What is it that must stay so hidden, flatterer?

SAMUEL  
Indeed, my brother, all that you can say must be heard by us both. 

DEAN  
Very well. Our most excellent father, whom we both know to be a just and valiant man, has been absent for some time. 

SAMUEL  
That is nothing new. He has often times been away and there has never been cause for alarm. Have you made search of the ale houses? You know how often he is in his cups. 

DEAN   
There is no need to search in that corner of the world, dear brother. Our father's intent and goal was the hunt when last I saw him. 

SAMUEL  
My darling, forgive me, but I must speak with my brother in private. 

JESSICA  
As you wish, my love. Tarry not too long.   
(exeunt Jessica)

SAMUEL  
You are my brother, but surely you do not expect me to flee with you this very night? Our father has often times been away on hunting trips and he has always returned unscathed. 

DEAN   
I would not have come to you if this was a paltry matter. Our father is missing, It is your duty to lend me aid. 

SAMUEL  
I am no longer who I was. I do not hunt. The pen and paper are my weapons now, and I shall not give them up so lightly.

DEAN   
You know what lies behind the cracks and crevices of this normal life, Samuel. 

SAMUEL  
I know this, but I do not have the same love for our father as you hold. I do not have the same yearning for that life as you still have. 

DEAN  
I must have your help in this venture, I cannot attend to this matter alone.

SAMUEL  
You are more then capable.

DEAN  
This is true, but I wish to not attend this matter alone. Your arm is valuable to me, whether it holds a pen or a sword.

SAMUEL  
Very well. I shall make known to Jessica my need to travel with you, and shall meet you shortly. 

DEAN   
Thank you brother, you will not regret your decision this night.   
(EXUENT)


End file.
